Unfinished Symphony
by Itsyourdestinygirl
Summary: Cindy Vortex had believed that her mother,Sasha had died in a tragic accident- Thats why she had to stay with her wealthy grandmother,But when Cindy recived proof that her mother may still be alive she will do anything to find her.


__

_Lets go over a few things before you read this story._

_1. I do not own any of the characters from the show Jimmy Neutron. I do however own any character that was made up for the story._

_2. This story is based on a book I read. I changed it up a bit._

_3. The characters are a bit OOC. Eh sorry about that._

_4. I'm not the best writer, but I really wanted to write this story. I'm sorry if it starts out a little dull. It will get more exciting, I promise.

* * *

_

_Two years_.

It had been two years since mommy died in that car crash. I was sixteen years old when it happened. It was a Friday night. 8: 30 pm, mom was getting ready to go out dancing with a few girlfriends. If I knew that was the last time I would ever see her, I would have begged her to stay. I didn't even look up from my book when she left. There was no, "Goodbyes" no, "I love you" nothing, but a distant memory. Four hours later we received a phone call from the hospital. Daddy and I drove to the hospital as fast as we could, but it was too late, by the time we got there she was already announced dead. I think I cried more for daddy then for me. I never saw him cry before, and it scared me. The car ride home sure was silent that night. I think the silence scared me the most. If that's not tragic enough daddy was already sick with a heart disease before mommy died and was fighting for his life. He died three months after mommy did. I guess with mommy gone he figured there was no need to fight anymore. I suppose I wasn't worth fighting for. A month before he died, daddy send me to live with my wealthy grandmother Melinda Vortex and my younger twin cousins Haley and Johnny.

I hate living there with my grand mother, but not as much as she hates having me. She hated me because of my mother. She said something about my mother destroying the family name, but I never knew what she meant. Grandma Melinda was never the sweet and gentle grandmother that most kids had. Grandma Melinda was cruel to everyone, but she hated my mother the most. She said since my mother had destroyed the family name, I was bound to do the same. She won't tell me how mommy destroyed the vortex name, but I suppose that doesn't matter now.

I'll be leaving for college soon, and the cold stares and cruel words won't matter anymore.

It's not as bad living there with Haley and Johnny. They are both eleven years old. Haley is the youngest by four minutes. The twins were both born prematurely. Due to complications at birth Haley was born deaf. It's a little more complicated, but I won't get into that now. Haley is probably one of the sweetest and strongest little girls I have ever known. She doesn't let being deaf stop her from living a normal childhood. Johnny is very protective of her. Haley is very tiny for her age. He is always by his sisters' side. Those two are inseparable. I admire their innocence.

Their parents didn't want to deal with a deaf child. When the twins were three years old they left them with Grandma Melinda. I guess selfishness runs in the family.

It was around 6:39, and I was sitting in my room. It was a Saturday night, and I was sitting in my room reading a book. How sad is that? Haley walked in my room with a letter and a packet.

"This came for you, Cindy" Haley signed.

I took the packet, smiled at her and signed back. "Thank you Haley"

She gave a small nod and walked out the room. I looked at the address and it was from Libby. Libby went to music camp for the summer. I was excited to read her letter, because I haven't heard from her in over a month.

_Dear, Cindy_

_Hey Girl! I'm sorry I haven't been writing to ya. I have been super busy. I was the lead in the camp musical, and my music video project won first place! This camp is awesome! Um, there is actually a reason why I'm writing to you (besides the fact that I miss ya) A few weeks ago my bunk mate Stacy sneaked in a catalogue from True Hollywood magazine. Girl turn to page 32! I think what you're about to see will shock you! I love you girl! Please always remember that!_

_-Love your bffl, Libby._

Page 32? That's when I remembered the packet. I opened it and turned to page 32. Libby was wrong. I wasn't shocked. I was beyond shocked, In fact shocked wasn't the word to described how I felt. On page32 of True Hollywood was a picture of a model/actress that looked exactly like my mother. I dropped the magazine from my hand and everything started to go black.

* * *

I'm sorry the chapter was so short and a little dull. I promise that it will get better and more exciting. Don't worry we will hear from Jimmy, Carl and Sheen soon.


End file.
